When You're Gone
by m3gluvsoth24
Summary: Hermione is happily married and pregnant. Ron is single, just starting a new job. They havent seen each other since the 7th year of Hogwarts. When tragedy strikes Hermione's world, who will be there to help her? Eventually RHr
1. Clearly in Love

Matthew sat in his car in traffic on his way home from work. He was going to be late for the plans he had with his wife. And she was going to kill him. Matthew decided to call her, just so she didn't worry. Knowing her, she would. He picked up his phone and dialed her number. "Hi, I'm not here right now. Leave a message after the beep." beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep He hung up not really in the mood to leave a message.

The traffic moved a little, but not much. 10 minutes passed by so he called his wife again. Yet still, she didn't answer. Eventually after about 20 calls and 30 minutes of traffic, he arrived at his England home. Parking his car in the garage, he opened the front door. "Hermione!!!!!!" he yelled loudly. No answer. "Hermione!!!!!!!!!" Still no answer. Matthew quickly set down his briefcase and ran up the stairs to their room. He saw Hermione lying on the bed fast asleep, her hand resting on her growing belly.

"Hermione, sweetie. Wake up." He said softly kissing her forehead and rocking her back and forth. "5 more minutes, please." She mumbled. "Come on, honey. Please wake up." She finally 'woke up'. "What do you want?" she grunted opening her eyes. She saw who was waking her and turned away. "I'm not talking to you." She said softly. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked her very confused. "Because you broke off our date. I sat here waiting for at least an hour." Hermione told him, sitting up setting her arms on her pregnant belly. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. There was so much traffic. And I tried calling but you didn't answer."

"I didn't hear the phone ring. So I got really worried." She said a tear falling from her cheek. 'Hormones.' Matthew thought. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. But I can cook you dinner." She looked up at him, smiling. "Lasagna?" she asked. "Lasagna." He repeated. Hermione had been craving lasagna ever since she was 4 months pregnant. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." She told him, getting up. "Oh my, I forgot to tell you. I went to the doctor today." Matthew automatically thought the worst. "Oh my God. What happened??? Is the baby okay??? Are you okay???" Hermione laughed. "Honey, I'm fine. But…" she stopped loving how the suspense was killing him. "WE'RE HAVING A BOY!!!!!!!" she exclaimed. Matthew's face lit up. "Bloody hell, a boy. My boy. Our boy. We're having a baby boy." He repeated, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He gave her a passionate kiss. She returned it by kissing him back. "I love you." Hermione told him. "Love you too, sweetie." He smiled.

After the very important news, they went down stairs and Matthew cooked dinner for his lovely wife. They celebrated that they would soon be the proud parents of a baby boy. "So I was thinking, for his name…" Hermione started. "I like Alexander." Matthew said before Hermione could say anything. "I like that Matthew. Alexander Scott. It's cute." "Alexander Scott it is then." Matthew told her. They toasted, Hermione with grape juice and Matthew with wine, to their baby and their love.

Once they finished dinner, they washed the dishes and watched a movie. Hermione ended up falling asleep on Matthew's chest. He recollected on how they met. After their 7th year at Hogwarts, both Matthew and Hermione went off to pursue their careers. Hermione as a 2nd grade muggle teacher and Matthew worked at the Ministry of Magic. They knew each other from Hogwarts and Matthew always knew she was the one he wanted to marry. And now he was. Plus she was pregnant with their child. Things couldn't be more incredible. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Matthew thought.

The next day, Matthew had to go to work and so did Hermione. "Honey!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have you seen my other sock!!!???" yelled Matthew desperately searching for the sock that he 'lost'. He sat on the bed that was next to the dresser. Matthew rummaged quickly. Hermione stepped out of the shower in her fluffy white bathrobe. "You mean this sock?" Hermione told him pulling a sock from under where Matthew was sitting. (He was sitting on it.) "Yeah, that sock." Matthew mumbled, embarrassed. Hermione laughed. "Oh, Matthew." She laughed more. Oh, her husband.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Awkward Meeting

"Matthew, this is our new guy, Ron." Said Matthew's boss at his office. Matthew stood up to shake Ron's hand. "Hey, I'm Matthew." "Hi, Ron." "Matthew, I'm trusting that you'll show him around. Make him familiar with the place and the people." Matthew's boss said. "Yes sir." Matthew's boss left and Matthew took a seat at his desk. "Take a seat" he told Ron motioning to a seat in front of his desk. Ron sat down. "You'll be working in that office right there…" Matthew kept talking but all Ron noticed was a picture that Matthew had on his desk. It was of a chestnut haired woman in a white wedding dress kissing Matthew.

'Hermione!!?? Nah, it can't be.' Ron thought "So did you get all of that?" Matthew said, snapping Ron back into the real world. "Uh, y- yes." He stammered. Ron collected his things and walked into his new office. 'Well this is a tiny office.' Ron thought to himself.

2 weeks went by and Matthew and Ron eventually became pretty good friends. A knock came at Ron's office door. "Come in." "Hey, mate. Just wondering if you'd like to come to my house for dinner?" Matthew asked. "I don't know will you're wife mind?" Ron asked curiously. "Of course not, she loves to have company." Matthew said thinking of what his wife will think. "Alright then." Ron agreed. "Great, then at 5:30 we'll leave." Matthew told him heading back to his desk.

At 5:30, Ron and Matthew left. Matthew drove ahead of Ron so that he could show him the way. Finally, they made their way to Matthew and Hermione's house. 'Bloody hell, big house.' Ron thought noticing the size of the house compared to the size of his tiny 1 bedroom apartment. "Come on in." Matthew opened the front door. "Wait here, I'm going to go let my wife know that you're here. "Hi honey." Hermione said as Matthew walked into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie." He said giving her a passionate kiss. "Hey, my friend from work is here. Is it okay that he has dinner with us?" Matthew inquired. "Sure, no problem." Hermione smiled. "Great. Come on, I'll introduce you two."

Hermione followed her husband out of the kitchen. "Hermione, this is Ron. Ron this is Hermione." 'Oh my God.' Thought Hermione. Her mouth fell open. She couldn't find the words to speak. Was her ex- boyfriend standing in her living room? The one that she thought she was going to marry, but ended up breaking up with? 'Bloody hell. It was Hermione!' Ron thought. "I take it you already know each other?" Matthew asked staring back and forth at the two. "Uh, uh, yeah. Ron and I know each other from school." Hermione informed him, still in shock. "Yeah, school." Ron repeated. He looked at her pregnant belly. "Oh great. She's married to my boss, and she's preg-" Ron said out loud. 'Oops!' Ron thought. Both Matt and Hermione looked at him surprised.

"Well let's sit down, to eat." Matthew said confused. They sat down and started dinner. It was pretty awkward and silent. "So." Matthew broke the silence. He sensed something was going on. "Dinner's delicious Hermione." He complimented. "Thank you, honey." 'Honey. Ugh, why me, Lord? Why me?' Ron thought. Once the awkward dinner was done, Ron left giving his thanks to Hermione and Matthew. Hermione helped Matthew with the dishes. "So what was that at dinner?" Matthew asked looking for some serious answers. "What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "You know, why was it so awkward?" Hermione let out a sigh. "Well, Matt. Before I started dating you, I was dating Ron. But we went threw this huge break up. But I seriously thought that he was going to be the one I was going to marry. Until I met you, of course." Hermione let out a shy smile.

"Oh, I see. Then that must have been pretty awkward for you. I'm sorry I should have told you in advanced who was coming." He apologized. "It's okay. It's not you're fault. You had no idea." Hermione told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, 'Mione." He told her. "I love you too, Matt. So much." She responded fully kissing him. Matthew shut off the water and kept kissing his wife.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, this is just great. Just freakin' great. My boss, my good friend is married to the woman that I love. And she's pregnant!!!' Ron thought, sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. How come Harry or Ginny hadn't told him? He knew they were the only ones that she talked to, aside from Neville and Luna. "Ugh!!!" Ron grunted.


	3. Love Not Lost

The next day was Friday, which meant work for Ron. In other words seeing the love of his life's husband. 'Oh this is going to great.' Ron thought to himself as he walked in to his office. "Ron? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Matthew called from his desk. 'Here we go.' Ron thought. "Coming." He set his briefcase down and sat in the chair in front of Matthew's desk. "Listen Ron, I just wanted to say, no hard feelings." Matthew told Ron calmly. "Yeah, mate. No hard feelings." Ron responded. Ron had expected to hear 'Don't ever come near her' or 'Never talk to my wife'. But this was surprising. Ron walked back to his desk thinking. Matthew didn't say he couldn't call Hermione. He only said no hard feelings.

Ron closed his door to the office and picked up his phone. He dialed Matthew's home phone number. Most likely Hermione would be home, he thought.

"Helloo?" she answered in a voice different than he remembered.

"H- Hermione?" Ron managed to say.

"Ron? Why are you calling? Matthew's not here he's at work."

"I know, I called because I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione hesitated. Was it weird that her ex wanted to talk to her? "To me?" she stopped. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to make sure that we were still friends, you know nothing weird?"

"Ron, the last time we saw each other was really awkward. But, I wanted to make up. It really has been a long time." She hesitated again. "But, I really don't think that we can be friends. I mean my husband's your boss, so…"

"Friends are out of the question. Just acquaintances. I understand." Finished Ron

Hermione blinked back tears. This was not how she wanted it. Talking to him again, made her realize that she did still love him. 'No! What are you thinking Hermione! You are married to the most wonderful man. And you're pregnant! You cannot still love Ron!' she told herself. She nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Yes…" she squeaked tears slowly falling from her face. She ran her hands over her growing belly.

"Well, Hermione. I have to go. But it was nice talking to you." Ron told her.

"Okay, bye Ron" Hermione agreed, tears still falling from her eyes.

She pressed the end button, but the phone down and broke down. This couldn't be happening to her. Not now. Not when she was pregnant and married.

Ron placed the phone back on the hook. 'I knew it. Too good to be true.' Ron thought sadly. He regretted ever letting her go.

**A/N- You guys, I know its short. I'm so sorry! I've been really busy lately. If you have any ideas for the story just let me know. Thank you all who have reviewed!**


	4. Feelings?

1 month later…

"Hermione!!! We're going to be late for the gala!" yelled Matt from the living room downstairs. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Hermione responds from the stairs. Matt looks over to where she is. Since it was a company gala, she got all dressed up. He knew that, be he never thought she'd look like this. Hermione was wearing a strapless brown, chiffon dress that was down to her knees. She completed the look with brown high heels. Her golden brown hair was in soft curls around her face. "Wow." Matthew said astonished that even when pregnant, his wife looked amazing. "You look so gorgeous." Matt complimented her. "Thank you, honey." Hermione smiled giving her husband a kiss.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late." Hermione said. "Wait." Matt said. "Yes?" Hermione asked confused. "Turn around." He asked/ ordered sweetly. He placed a diamond necklace on her neck and snapped the clasp. "Oh, Matt its beautiful!!! What's the occasion?" Hermione asked in awe. "Just because I love you." Matthew told her sweetly. "Aww, come here." She gave him a passionate kiss. Both smiled. How could she think that she still loved Ron? Of course she didn't. She loved Matthew. "Do you want to get going?" Hermione asked. "Sure," Matthew answered. Hermione grabbed her brown clutch and they were out the door. Once at the car, Matthew opened the door for Hermione, and she sat down. 'I hope Ron's not there.' She thought. Matthew climbed in the car and they were off.

The gala was at a fancy hotel, where they had it every year. But, this was Hermione's first time going to one. "Wow, this is beautiful!" Hermione gaped. Matthew chuckled. He opened her door, and she stepped out. The valet went to park the car. Matthew and Hermione walked hand-in-hand to the ballroom. As they're walking, Ron spots them. Of course he's by himself, in a corner. He's wearing a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. 'Who is that with Matthew?' He asks himself. 'Hermione!!??' Ron couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione looked. This made him realize all the more, what he let go. From where he was sitting he saw Hermione and Matt kissing, laughing, cuddling, talking, everything that he was supposed to do with her. This made Ron so mad, he could scream. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to see her with some other man, happy as ever.

Soon enough, Ron saw Matthew walking over to where Ron was. "Hey, mate. What's up?" Matthew shook Ron's hand. "Nothing much. Some fancy party, huh?" Ron asks. "Yeah, its like this every year." Matt responds. "Well, I'm going to get back to Hermione. See you around?" Matthew asks. "Yeah, no problem." Ron agrees. As Matthew walks back to Hermione, a tall, leggy, blonde walks up to Ron. "Hi, I'm Amanda." She tells him. "Hi, I'm Ron." Ron had been kind of drunk, but he ignored how dizzy he was. "Let's dance." He grabs her hand and pulls her to the dance floor. Amanda immediately was all over Ron, touching, hugging.

"Matt, who's that with Ron?" Hermione asks obviously aware of Ron's flirting. "Oh, she's the new front desk lady. I was going to introduce Ron to her, but it looks like they already met." Matt informed surprised out how quickly Ron and Amanda were already getting along. Hermione couldn't help but notice their laughing, talking, and drinking. 'Ugh, he couldn't be acting more like a child.' She thought, trying to push the feelings of jealousy as far from her mind as possible. 'No, Hermione, you do not like Ron. Don't even get that idea.' She tried and tried to convince herself that her feelings for Ron were no longer there, but she couldn't. It was impossible. Hermione snuggled up to Matthew. "I love you, Matt." She told him somewhat out of love and somewhat out of guilt. "I love you too, sweetie." He told her honestly. He kissed her forehead. Matthew really did love Hermione.


	5. Partying isn't always fun

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been swamped with schoolwork and have had no time to update, except for now. This was a fun chapter to write. More Ron/Hermione tension. Hahaha! Enjoy:D**

"Come on, Hermione. Look at him! Just let us drive him home, he's totally drunk." Matthew pleaded. "Matt, I'm really tired and I don't feel to well. Why doesn't that girl that was talking to him, drive him home?" Hermione inquired willing to do ANYTHING to not drive Ron home. "Because he doesn't really know that girl, and we're his friends. We can't just leave him lying there." Matthew protested further. He was always the type of guy to stick up for his friends, in any situation. "Matthew!! You know very well that I'm not his friend. Just his boss' wife. And Matthew I really don't feel well, I just want to go home. Please, can you not argue with me? It's been a nice night, and I don't want to totally screw it up, if that's alright with you." Hermione leaned against one of the columns outside the hotel, running her hands over her pregnant belly.

"Hermione, I really don't understand why you're taking his actions so personal." Matthew obviously confused told her. "I'm not taking his feelings personal!!!! I'm just bloody exhausted. In case you haven't noticed, I am 5 months pregnant!!!" she hissed loudly. "I'm sorry, babe. I wasn't thinking. You're right." He comforted. Matt walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed on his chest. This was not how she wanted things to go, the night was supposed to end perfect. Not with her crying over a man that she broke up with seven years ago. "Oh, Matthew." She whispered. "Honey, I know you're tired and I wasn't thinking I'm sorry. We'll just go home alright?" he told her. "Okay, sweetie." She agreed with a smile and a kiss. Just as Hermione and Matthew were kissing Ron walked out.

Half of his t-shirt is out and his tie is lopsided. Ron walked up to the couple and pulled them apart. Hermione, obviously upset at whomever did this yelled, "Can't you that we're busy!!??" When she turned to face the person she realized that it was Ron. "Oh, its you." She hissed. "Heyguys. Iwaswonderingifyoucouldtakemehome?" Ron slurred. "Uh…" Matthew let out. He looked from Hermione to Ron then back to Hermione. He gave her a look that said 'look at him, we can't just leave him here'. "Fine!" Hermione bellowed. "Thanks'Mione." Ron told her. 'Why did he have to call her by her nickname?' She gave a weak, tired smile. "No problem." She responded.

"Ron!!! Oh Ron!!!" called Amanda, the girl that Ron was dancing with. She came running up to him. "I'm so glad I caught you. I thought you had left." She panted. "Still here." Murmured Ron. "Well, give me a call some time." She said slipping her number into his jacket pocket. The woman planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek. Ron smiled slyly. "Will do." He told her. "See you around Ron." She said slipping her arm down his body. 'Ugh, terrible. I can't believe she's just throwing herself at him like that.' Hermione thought in utter disgust.

Matthew cleared his throat. "Are we ready to leave?" he asked the two. "Yes," Hermione and Ron said at the same time. Hermione adjusted her jacket and took Matthew's hand. They started walking over to the car. Both Matthew and Hermione were getting slightly annoyed at Ron's humming. "There you go, Hermione." Matthew said opening the door to the passenger side for Hermione. "Thank you Matt." She thanked him and sat in the car. Ron sat in the back seat, and Matthew climbed into the driver's seat. "Is everyone okay?" he asked looking at the two. "Yes." Hermione said quietly looking out the window. "Okay, here we go." Matthew started the car and they were off.

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter: the ride home. If you guys have any suggestions, leave a review. I love reading what you have to say! Luv, Meg ******


End file.
